Nick Jr. Productions/Summary
Background Nick Jr. Productions was a television production arm of Nick Jr. founded in 1993. On February 2, 2009, the Nick Jr. Productions brand was folded into the television production arm of Nickelodeon as Nick Jr. was re-branded as Nickelodeon's Play Date at the same time. 1st Logo (1993-2000) Nicknames: "Game Of Catch", "Holding Hands", "Air Catch", "Father and Son" Logo: On a white background, we see an orange dad with "NICK" on his body and a blue child with "JR" on his body, making a "throwing" motion, like they are playing catch, with the copyright info (Varies) below. The orange person throws underhand and the blue person throws overhand. Several black lines and curved lines are drawn, tracing the motion of their arms. They jump to each other and hold their hands together. Variants: *On the first two Max & His Alphabet Adventures shorts and at the beginning of the Blue's Clues/''Little Bear'' videos promo (Seen on 1999-2000 VHSs, including Blue's Clues), a still version is shown on a black background. *On 1993-1994 episodes of Eureeka's Castle, the words "Grow, Learn and Play" appear above the logo. *On 1995-late 1999 episodes of Little Bear, as well as the Blue's Clues VHS Blue's Safari, the copyright notice isn't seen. FX/SFX: Simple animation. Music/Sounds: Sometimes, a synthesized piano jingle whose notes corresponded to the movements (similar to the 2nd Touchstone Television logo). Usually, the closing theme of the show ends over. Availability: This was originally used as a Nick Jr. ID. Appeared on several shows of the era, such as Gullah Gullah Island and Allegra's Window. It was also seen at the end of the 2000 VHS of Blue's Clues: Blue's Safari, instead of the next logo. This logo is uncommon today and can be seen on Little Bear and Gullah Gullah Island on their VHS releases and on the Noggin app, as well as VHS releases of Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, and Little Bear (along with the 1995 Paramount Television logo). 2nd Logo (September 8, 1996-October 21, 2003) Nicknames: "The Animals", "Alternate Logo", "The Blue's Clues Logo", "Different Characters", "Father and Son II" Logo: On a black background, we see a picture of the Nick Jr. logo (it varies in shape, like Nickelodeon's). The parent has "NICK" on it's body when his/her child has "JR" on it's body. It fades out after 3-4 seconds. The copyright stamp in the logo reads "© YEAR VIACOM International, INC.", or sometimes not at all. Animals: The animals/mammals in the logo vary for each episode that has this logo (even episodes that have the same pair of creatures) from the following: *Cat and kitten *Dog and puppy *Elephants (2 versions) *Pig and piglet *Giraffes *Duck and duckling *Chicken and chick *Rooster and chick *Frogs *Penguins *Monkeys *Kangaroo and joey *Hippos *Bear and cub *Turtles *Dinosaurs *Lion and cub *Porcupines *Rabbits *Fish *A dad with a child holding hands together (see the 1st logo) *A dad holding a child (see the 3rd logo) *A dad and a child walking *A dad and a child running Variants: *On 1999-2001 Blue's Clues VHS releases, the copyright stamp is extended, reading "©YEAR Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., Blue's Clues and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc." *Starting in 2001, several Blue's Clues VHS and DVD releases use a silent version of the logo without the copyright stamp, although on the VHS release of Blue's Big Musical, the copyright stamp remains intact and is followed by the "Just for Me!" ending. Also, on the VHS releases of Blue's Story Time and Arts & Crafts, the regular end theme plays. This variant is usually followed by a Nickelodeon logo (either the scribble or bone). FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show that precedes this logo. However, on "What is Blue Afraid Of?," a soft meow can be heard accompanied by the end theme. Availability: Appeared on Blue's Clues. It is retained when rerun on Nick Jr. (formerly "Noggin"), and appears alongside the 1995 Paramount Television logo on its VHS releases, excluding Blue's Birthday, Blue's Discoveries, and Blue's Safari. Although Blue's Clues was the only show to air this logo on TV, the silent version without the copyright stamp can also be found on some VHS and DVD releases of Dora the Explorer and Little Bill. It premiered on the first episode of the series, "Snack Time," and the last TV episode to use this was "Blue's Big Holiday." Starting in August 2001, it was also seen on international prints of Oswald. 3rd Logo (1999-February 2, 2009) Nicknames: "Father and Son III", "The Clay Logo" Logo: On a yellow "swirly" background, we see an orange dad and a child, both with "NICK" and "JR" on their bodies. The two people bounce around as the word "Productions", in a childish multicolored font with a little red heart on the letter "I", forms. The two people are both hugging together after the logo completely forms. Variants: *On 2000-2001 episodes of Little Bear and some episodes of Dora the Explorer, it is slightly speed-up and the music begins halfway in the "Boing!" sound. *On Little Bill, a copyright notice is seen at the bottom. First, the trademark info fades in-and-out. And then the copyright info fades in. *On at least one episode of Oswald, there is a copyright stamp below in black that reads "A Production between HIT Entertainment PLC and Nickelodeon ©(YEAR) HIT Entertainment PLC and Viacom International, Inc." FX/SFX: Stop-motion claymation. Music/Sounds: First, we hear the father and his son laughing and a Hanna-Barbera BOING sound, over the jumping animations. Then, after they stop jumping, it turns into a tuba rendition of the song "Nick Jr is Just for Me," followed by a xylophone ring. Availability: Common. It can be seen on pre-2005 episodes of shows like Blue's Clues, Little Bill (The first show to use this logo), Oswald, and The Backyardigans on Nick Jr. and pre-2009 episodes of Dora the Explorer on Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. It plasters over the 2nd logo at the end of the first three episodes on the DVD release of Blue's Clues: Blue's Biggest Stories. This also plasters over the 6th logo when the Nick Jr. block aired newer episodes of Dora the Explorer (especially on their primetime specials). Recently plastered over with the 2008 Nickelodeon logo without the copyright stamp only on Nickelodeon. 4th Logo (2001-2009) Nickname: "Father and Son IV" Logo: Essentially the same as the 1st logo, but it is still. Variant: On some shows done by the company, the logo is in a small white square and/or the words "Join in" are under the logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show, or in other cases, none. Availability: Uncommon. This logo can be seen on select episodes of Fifi and the FlowerTots and Roary the Racing Car. Also seen on on 2002-2004 episodes of Thomas and Friends (UK), Seasons 1-3 (1st half) of Peppa Pig and Season 1 of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom on Nick Jr. 5th Logo (January 26, 2004) Nicknames: "Nick Jr. Frogs" Logo: On a green background, we see two frogs, one orange and one blue. Then, a fly appears, and the orange frog tries to catch it twice, but then the blue frog catches it. The orange frog gets surprised, and laughs with the blue frog as the words "NICK JR" appear on the frogs, Then the word "PRODUCTIONS" comes in sparkling. FX/SFX: 2D animation. Music/Sounds: A strange fantasy tune, and the frogs giggling at the end. Availability: Only seen on the original airing of the Dora the Explorer special "Dora's Pirate Adventure". 6th Logo (2005-February 2, 2009) Nicknames: "Father and Son V", "Father and Son on Water", "The Puddle" Logo: On a light blue/green gradient background, we see an orange dad, and a blue child, both playing on a puddle. Then, after they jump around and splash in the puddle, the words "NICK JR" can be seen on both bodies like the 1st logo, while the word "productions" appears below. The two boys are hugging together again after the company's name appears. Variants: Here is a list of the variations of this logo: *On most shows including The Wonder Pets!, the logo starts with the orange dad and blue child jumping. *There exists a second-longer version which has a different laugh and the puddle appears after 0.5 seconds. It has a xylophone remix of the old "Nick Jr. is just for me!" jingle. *On the Blue's Clues 10th Anniversary special Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue, a copyright notice is shown. FX/SFX: Flash animation (see the previous logo), produced at Primal Screen, Atlanta, GA. Music/Sounds: A nice piece of music played by a violin and an oboe or on some occasions, a xylophone remix of the old Nick Jr.'s "Just for me" jingle. However, on The Backyardigans, the ending theme plays over it. Music/Sounds Variant: On the Dora the Explorer primetime specials "Dora's World Adventure" and "Dora Saves the Mermaids," the audio from the 1999 logo is used. Availability: Pretty common. The short version of the logo was seen on The Wonder Pets! and most other shows, excluding Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! and Olivia, although the long version can be seen on Go, Diego, Go! and The Backyardigans (though the latter show instead uses the closing theme). Unfortunately, it was plastered by the 2008 Nickelodeon "Lightbulb Returns" logo. Also seen on Behind the Clues: 10 Years With Blue. 7th Logo (September 24, 2010-) Logo: Same as the 4th logo, but the new Nick Jr. logo is used. Variant: There are many depending on the show you see. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The show's end theme. Availability: Seen on Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom episodes since Season 2 and Peppa Pig episodes since Season 3 (2nd half). 8th Logo (2013- ) Logo: On a white background, with green hills, we see orange stripes with a blue curve around it. A yellow road is below. Suddenly, Bubble Puppy from Bubble Guppies pokes up at us. It zooms out to reveal a multi-colored doorway. Molly then swims with three orange fish behind her. She giggles and then swims away. Nonny shows up clapping his hands, and we zoom out again. Oona pops up and claps as well. Dora and Boots are shown dancing around with each other. Then, Team Umizoomi (Milli, Geo and Bot) is shown dancing as well. We pan to the left to see trees and the words "nickjr." in 3D, with Mr. Grouper below it. FX/SFX: All the characters appearing, then the pan. It's all CGI, except for Dora, Bot, Milli and Geo's animation. Music/Sounds: An upbeat tune. Availability: Seen on reruns of most old Nick Jr. shows. Final Note: Post-2009 Nick Jr. shows now use the current Nickelodeon Productions logo instead. Category:Television Category:Family and Animation